


Put on a Show for me

by jeromevaleska



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Name-Calling, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smoking, Smut, Swearing, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeromevaleska/pseuds/jeromevaleska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerome wants to see you play with yourself before he fucks you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put on a Show for me

"You're going to put on a show for me," he instructed, his voice low and sultry, "I want to see how wet you get when you touch yourself thinking about me," he slumped back against a chair as he eyed you from across the bed, all spread out for him. 

You were wearing a flimsy red pair of lingerie because it was his favorite. He was wearing a suit, pecks of blood staining various parts of it, and his black tie loosened. He sighed before grabbing a cigarette from a pack, lighting it quickly, and then inhaling deeply.

You bit your lower lip, shivering with the anticipation that came with him watching you in such a vulnerable position. You felt so much pressure because you wanted to impress him and at the same time you knew it wouldn't be as fun with him right there when he should be fucking you instead of watching you play with yourself, but when Jerome ordered you to do something, you knew it was best to just follow through with whatever he said.

He leaned back and blew the smoke out, tapping the ash on the ashtray as the nicotine and other chemicals hit his brain, making him relax a little in his seat.

"Go on," he waved with his hand, "don't be shy," he cooed.

"Okay," you uttered softly. Your right hand dipped down slowly, feathering across the muscles of your stomach, your fingers tracing the familiar lines as your mind began to focus on the touch, trying not to let the sight of him distract you too much.

You closed your eyes, imagining that it was him touching you instead.

Your fingers continued to play against your skin, caressing taut muscles as you thought about what was to come later if you did what he said. You slipped your left hand down to gently grab your breast, kneading the soft mound of flesh in response to the sensations against your abdomen. You smiled as your right hand skimmed down over your panties, your fingertips brushing up against the damp fabric between your thighs.

"Good girl, that's it," he rasped, his eyes never leaving you as he watched your performance. He took another long drag, hollowing his cheeks as he did.

You felt a shiver run down your spine as he praised you. You just loved it when he voiced his approval, he could make you do anything when he talked like that, which is probably why he always did it.

You sighed deeply, your left hand squeezing your breast a little harder. Your nipple puckered in response, now standing pert and painfully erect. You switched sides, repeating the same process with the other breast until both were agonizingly stiff, and even the slightest touch would send shock waves through your body.

The damp spot in your panties began to spread and you slipped your hand beneath the elastic band, your fingers sliding over smooth, wet skin. A moan escaped your throat as you stroked yourself beneath your underwear, and your eyes shut tight in deep concentration.

His gaze never strayed from your body as you continued your gentle ministrations. You gasped at the sensation, biting down on your lower lip in response as your fingers slipped between your wet folds.

"Don't hold back those pretty little sounds, doll, I'll have to punish you if you continue that," he hissed, so you instantly obeyed and pulled your teeth away from your quivering lip. You let out a particularly loud moan as an apology, and that wide smirk returned on his face.

"Take that off, now," he ordered suddenly, making you nearly flinch from the harsh tone of his voice.

You didn't waste another second because you couldn't even possibly predict what he would do if you disobeyed. You hooked your fingers into the elastic waistband and pried them from your hips, then you unclasped your bra before letting them both fall to the floor

The cool air gently caressed your hot sex, making you shudder.

"Much better," he said as his smirk widened. Your head rolled back on the pillow as you spread your legs apart until your feet positioned over the edges of the mattress. Your fingers played along your silt, stroking it, probing it slightly but never going any deeper. You were enjoying yourself and the new feelings that washed over your body. He took another drag and let his arm fall limply over the arm of the chair.

"Tell me how it feels," he demanded.

"Ah, it feels really good," you choked out.

"What are you thinking about when you do that?" he asked, his smirk only broadening as he watched your legs spread apart, giving him the most incredible view of your body.

"I always think about your big cock fucking me," you admitted.

"Mhm, that's my girl," he continued to praise, "you get so fucking wet just thinking about me fucking you, don't you?"

"Yes Jerome," you gasped out. You had finally worked yourself up enough to slip one finger between your glistening folds to find the hard little nub of your clit. The first touch was like electricity running through your body. You shivered at the contact, and you couldn't help but imagine him sucking on it.

He took another drag lazily, the ember burning in the semi darkness of the room.

Your back arched as you began to stroke it, softly at first, then varying the pressure every so often. The muscles of your lower body tensed as you manipulated your clit with increasing speed. Your other hand let go of its hold on your breasts and wandered downward to your opening, finding the soft mound of twitching, warm flesh already slick with your juices. Two fingers moved lightly against it in sync with the hand working your clit, but never dipping inside. They toyed with the opening as your mind played the image of his tongue finding its way into you before you finally slipped in.

"Fuck," he uttered, "you look so fucking perfect right now," he licked his lips as his eyes stared you down. You felt your cheeks blossom once you caught sight of his visible erection through his pants, thinking about how badly you needed him to fuck you with it which made another jolt of pleasure and electricity shot through your body. You shivered, your muscles quivering with the onset of orgasm getting ready to rip through you. He took one last drag off the cigarette and stubbed it out along with the others in the ashtray.

"You have such a pretty little cunt, doll," he growled lowly, "don't you fucking dare stop that."

Instinctively, you quickened the pace against your clit, applying more pressure, concentrating on that single nub of sensitive tissue and trying to find release with each and every stroke. It wasn't long before your heart began to slam away in your chest, each beat sending a rush of blood pumping through your ears.

"Come for me, you little needy slut," he snarled gravelly, "show me just how much you need it," he demanded, "say my name."

Your entire body went rigid, the heels of your feet digging into the mattress as your back arched up.

"Jerome!" you cried out his name around a shaky breath. Your orgasm ripped through you quickly as you shrieked with every convulsion that gripped your lower abdomen and quickly traveled outward to rock your entire body. Your hands stroked frantically, the convulsions dragging on for well over a minute as the bed shook with each violent thrust of your hips. Your deep, throaty moans resonated through the room with conviction until the final contractions subsided and your climax faded into oblivion.

You laid there in a sweating, panting heap on your bed with your eyes fluttering closed. But in a flash he was already on the bed, his pants and underwear abandoned on the floor somewhere. 

He spun you around and shoved you against the bed. You gasped softly as his hand trailed along your back, rubbing along your ass before ghosting over your clit with his fingers. "You're fucking driving me crazy," he hissed. You moaned and swayed your hips, pushing back so your bare skin rubbed against his hot member. 

"Fuck, I need you, doll," he said under his breath, and it was so low you almost didn't hear it. 

"Please!" you wailed out, it was a drawn out groan that turned into a sigh as he pressed against your entrance. His hands held onto your hips as he entered you slowly, gripping so tightly that it became painful very quickly. You bit your lip as he filled you, reveling in the sensation of being whole once he slipped himself inside you. 

"You love being filled up by my cock, don't you? This is exactly what you were thinking about when you were touching yourself, right?" he breathed, his voice hoarse. "You just need me to fuck you again and again huh?" he asked around a low growl. 

"Mmmmm!" you hummed. He pressed his chest flush against your back, hands turning your head for a kiss as he began a frantic and wild pace. When he brushed against a particularly sensitive spot, you broke away from the kiss with a loud moan, throwing your head back against his shoulder, snapping your hips back against his. 

He hissed as he thrust back harshly against you, biting your shoulder to stifle his groans, sucking painfully on the skin as his rhythm picked up. The pleasure was overwhelming, with each thrust his body was pressed harder against you on the bed, your arms barely able to support the rising intensity of his thrusts. 

"I fucking love how perfect you feel around me," he uttered breathlessly, "only I get to fuck this pretty little cunt, understood?" he demanded in a time so harsh and gruff. 'It belongs to me and only me," he groaned. 

"Yes, yes!" you moaned so much that you felt like you were going to lose your voice. He pulled back to grab your hips in a bruising hold, dragging you to meet him again and again. Drops of his sweat hit your back, his pattern becoming even more erratic. His grunts and groans were music to your ears. 

You felt him clutch your hair, wrapping it around his hand and jerking it back. You arched your throbbing back and pushed yourself up in response reaching back to grip his arm for support. 

You filled the room with moans and soft screams, but all you could feel was the tensions in your loins, the overwhelming feeling that you would burst at any second. 

"I... Jerome!" you gasped loudly, and he yanked your head back with a merciless pull so that he could see your face contorted with pleasure, his other hand remaining on your quivering hip. 

"Yeah that's right, come for me again, doll," he purred, "do it, just for me."

Then with a great scream, his name torn from your hoarse throat, you came again. Your muscles contracted around him as you felt your heat drip down your thighs. Certainly more intense than the time before. He let your upper half collapse on the bed, chest heaving with exhaustion, consumed by bliss as your unsteady legs were supported by him. It wasn't long before he joined you, saying your name in a strangled cry as he spilled his seed into you. The sudden warmth drawing another moan out of you as he pulled you both back on the bed. 

You both panted as you laid back, your skin glistening with sweat. When the euphoria started to fade, you turned so you could face him. You looked at him with a weak smile as you sighed.

You embraced him and stayed that way for several quiet moments. You listened as his heartbeat slowed to normal and his breathing calmed, your head resting comfortably under his neck. His eyes followed your lips when you spoke. 

"Did you enjoy the show?" you asked with a soft giggle. 

"'Course I did gorgeous, I could watch you all day," he answered as he smirked, and you would be happy to give him one whenever he instructed.


End file.
